


RÓŻANY CIEŃ

by Wirka



Series: Cienie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: Harry i pewien tajemniczy mężczyzna, skrywający swoją twarz za maską
Relationships: HP/?
Series: Cienie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655320
Kudos: 11





	RÓŻANY CIEŃ

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Nevermind, Mrogan  
> Parring: ukryty  
> N/A : wersja II z 2008 r.
> 
> Jeden z moich pierwszych tekstów - w fandomie. Ma już ponad 12 lat a wciąż wspominam go z sentymentem - zaskoczył mnie wówczas jego odbiór. To jeden z tekstów, który postanowiłam wrzucić i tutaj. Jeśli podoba Ci się to, co piszę, więcej moich tekstów znajdziesz wpisując w google Forum Imaginarium - serdecznie zapraszam :)

„ -Spotkałem kiedyś miłość.  
\- I co Ci powiedziała?  
\- Że nie jest dla mnie”

Stał w cieniu szerokiej kolumny. Obserwował otaczających go ludzi. Świętowali nadejście Nowego Roku w Wielkiej Sali Hogwartu. Tym razem Dumbledore przeszedł samego siebie. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat nie mieli zbyt wielu powodów do radości, dyrektor postanowił urządzić największe i najwspanialsze przyjęcie noworoczne w całej Anglii -bal maskowy, w iście weneckim stylu. Salę ozdobiono belami aksamitów i jedwabiów, milionami świetlistych cekinów, koronek i falbanek. Świece zastąpiono latarniami o lekkim, przytłumionym blasku, dzięki czemu wszędzie wirowały krótkie cienie, nadając pomieszczeniu atmosfery mroku, tajemniczości, ale i gracji. Przy drzwiach wejściowych stało dwóch kamerdynerów, którzy sprawdzali zaproszenia oraz stosowność stroju wchodzących. Po przebyciu kontroli wchodziło się na parkiet wypełniony ludźmi. Dalej widniało wiele małych stolików i foteli, a w miejscu stołu nauczycielskiego górowała scena, na którą Dumbledore zaprosił prawdziwą, profesjonalną orkiestrę. Setki par wirowały w rytm wiedeńskiego walca, nie wiedząc lub zgadując, kim jest ich partner czy partnerka.

Nie tańczył. Nie zamierzał nawet opuszczać tego przyjemnego kąta, w którym mógł pozostawać niezauważony. Wodził wzrokiem po tańczących. Nie mógł nie rozpoznać platynowych włosów Malfoya, skrywającego twarz pod wymowną maską w kształcie pyska smoka. Wydawało mu się, że rozróżnia też kilkoro innych, choć na bal przybyło również sporo zupełnie nieznajomych ludzi zapewne zaproszonych przez dyrektora. Sam Albus kroczył dumnie tu i tam, w olśniewająco białej szacie, z maską przypominającą nieco feniksa.

Chłód kamieni, o które się opierał, działał na niego uspokajająco. Podziwiał różnorodność kształtów i kolorów kobiecych sukni. Jedwabie, aksamity, atłasy, ale i inne, mniej atrakcyjne materiały. Wszystko to wirowało nieopodal niego, ocierając się o siebie. Był zahipnotyzowany tym dziwnym rytmem, muzyką i spokojem. Dumbledore, zapewne nieświadomie, spełnił jedno z jego marzeń. Dał mu chwilę prywatności i anonimowości.

Wiedział, że trudno go rozpoznać. Zadbał o to. Nikt nie zaczepił go, gdy wchodził na salę, a przecież był niemal pewien, iż mijał swoich przyjaciół. Maska, którą zamówił, skrywała większą część twarzy. Była czarna, zdobiona piórami i grafitowymi cekinami. Możliwość założenia czegoś innego niż szkolne szaty czy dżinsy niemal sprawiła mu przyjemność. Całkiem niedawno odkrył w sobie zamiłowanie do wykwintnych i gustownych ubrań, co na zawsze zmieniło zawartość szafy, jak i znacznie nadwyrężyło jego konto. Ze skupieniem dobierał wczoraj wieczorem dodatki do czarnego garnituru i lekkiej, podbitej srebrnym jedwabiem peleryny, które miał dziś na sobie.

Zapewne stałby tak do późna, nie ruszając się z miejsca, trwając jak posąg, niemy strażnik balu. Ktoś jednak go dostrzegł -niespodziewanie zaczepił go jakiś mężczyzna. Musiał przyznać, że nieznajomy miał klasę. Zielona maska okrywała jego twarz wachlarzem łusek, w dłoni trzymał laskę ze srebrną rączką w kształcie głowy węża, co skojarzyło mu się nieprzyjemnie z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, ale przybysz miał czarne, nie jasne włosy. Bez słowa wyciągnął rękę -zaprosił do tańca.

Zaskoczył go. Nie spodziewał się tego, mimo iż wiedział od dawna, że w świecie czarodziejów poglądy na temat seksualności są inne niż wśród mugoli. Magowie nie krępowali się okazywać uczuć tej samej płci, bo często to magia łączyła ich w pary, swego rodzaju wewnętrzna energia, która przyciągała ich ku sobie. On jednak nigdy nie spotkał się z żadnym sygnałem adoracji od mężczyzny. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie wypada odmówić, zwłaszcza, iż był pewien, że nieznajomy nie wie, kogo prosi do tańca.

Weszli na parkiet. Jego partner poprowadził go do dość szybkiego walca i choć obejmował go stanowczo, sam czuł się niepewnie w ramionach mężczyzny. Wiedział, że go zna. Każdy czarodziej podsiada specyficzny cień magii. Są ludzie, którzy potrafią go rozpoznawać.

To, co w tej chwili całkowicie absorbowało jego myśli, to magia tego mężczyzny. Magia, która była dziwnie przyjemna i pociągająca, wciągająca, jak mroczny tunel. Mroczna, o tak, zdecydowanie mroczna dusza.

Gdy utwór przebrzmiał, stanowczo, choć grzecznie odsunął partnera, skłonił lekko głowę i wyszedł z Sali, kierując się do w stronę lochów. Musiał się uspokoić. Ten taniec wyrwał go z rytmu rozmyślań i rozbudził uczucia, o których dawno już zapomniał.

Lubił przebywać w lochach. Były jednym z najmniej uczęszczanych miejsc w Hogwarcie. Zazwyczaj włóczył się po nocach ciemnymi korytarzami, rzadko napotykając kogokolwiek. Zapuszczał się tunelami coraz dalej, poznając ten teren lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny w szkole, może poza Snape'em i Voldemortem... Tej nocy nie zaszedł daleko. Nogi same prowadziły go w jedną z ulubionych ślepych uliczek. Był tak głęboko zamyślony, że nie usłyszał kroków, zanim zbliżająca się osoba nie wyszła zza zakrętu. Dreszcz strachu, a może zaskoczenia, przebiegł po jego plecach. Wolnym krokiem, pełen gracji, kroczył w jego stronę ten sam nieznajomy, z którym tańczył pół godziny temu.

Odezwał się, a jego głos zabrzmiał znajomo, choć nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, do kogo należy, jakby był... zniekształcony.

-Chowasz się. Przestraszyłem cię? -spytał cicho nieznajomy.

-Nie.

-Dlaczego wyszedłeś?

-Nie lubię tańczyć - przyznał szczerze. - Nie lubię tłoku.

-Chodź - zaproponował mężczyzna podając mu dłoń.

-Gdzie?

-Pokażę ci pewne miejsce.

-Skąd wiesz, że go nie znam? - spytał zadziornie.

-Myślę, że nikt go nie zna, oprócz mnie - odparł pewnie nieznajomy. - Przekonajmy się.

Przyjął podaną mu dłoń i wstał z kamiennej podłogi. Mężczyzna poprowadził go długimi korytarzami, schodząc coraz głębiej, tam gdzie sam nigdy się jeszcze nie zapuszczał. W końcu stanęli przed wysoką ścianą, niesamowicie wygładzonej skały. Nieznajomy wyszeptał kilka słów w dziwnym, nieznanym mu języku... Skała rozmyła się, ukazując tunel o niskim sklepieniu, za którym znajdowała się duża sala.

Zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Znalazł się w ogromnym, podziemnym ogrodzie, podtrzymywanym magią, pełnym najróżniejszych egzotycznych roślin, z których wiele widział po raz pierwszy w życiu. Delikatne kryształowe lampy rzucały stonowane światło, ukazując ogrom pracy włożonej w stworzenie tego miejsca.

Wodził dłońmi po płatkach kwiatów, zachwycony ich barwą i pięknem. Nieznajomy zerwał jedną z najprawdziwszych czarnych róż i wsadził mu ją do kieszonki marynarki. Przez chwilę byli tak blisko siebie, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Obcy był niesamowicie silny magicznie, ale pełen gniewu, jakby przepełniony czernią. Z trudem się od niego odsunął. Przyciągał go i hipnotyzował głębokim spojrzeniem ciemnych oczu. Powoli wyciągnął dłoń by dotknąć jego maski. Była misternie wykonana, każda wężowa łuska naklejona osobno na kolejne. Przejechał po niej palcami, ledwie utrzymując się na nogach od nadmiaru doznań wzrokowych, zapachowych i magicznych. Miał wrażenie jakby energia tego człowieka otaczała go ze wszystkich stron i paraliżowała w silnym uścisku. Nie opierał się, gdy nieznajomy wpił się w jego wargi. Poddał się bez najmniejszej próby walki, zniewolony mroczną mocą, przenikającą go do głębi, i silnym pocałunkiem niemal brutalnych ust. Wargi mężczyzny miały lekki, przyjemny smak, przywodzący na myśl migdały. Pachniał kwiatami, słodką wonią pyłków otaczających ich roślin. Jego dłonie, skóra, były niesamowicie zimne, ale gdy ich dotykał, przenikały go fale ciepła.

Z pełnym zaangażowaniem oddał pocałunek, pragnąc pozostać w tym miejscu do końca życia. Jego dłonie drżały, gdy wsuwał je we włosy mężczyzny, a serce tłukło się w piersi jak oszalałe, tak, że niemal czuł pulsującą krew, wrzącą w jego żyłach. Zimne usta dotknęły jego szyi.

Po chwili już nie rejestrował zapachów i przestał widzieć. Jego organizm bronił się przed tak silnym atakiem różnych bodźców i wybuchem emocji, wyłączając kolejne zmysły. Gdy osunął się zemdlony w ramiona nieznajomego, został przyciśnięty mocno do jego piersi. Uchwycił kurczowo szatę, jakby rozpaczliwie broniąc się przed utratą ogarniających go doznań. Walczył, ale po chwili odpłynął w lekki sen, otoczony ciepłem, elektryzującymi iskrami mężczyzny i wonią czarnych róż.

Ocknął się w lochach, blisko wyjścia, na podłodze. Był sam, okryty własną peleryną. Gwałtownie zaatakowały go zimno i samotność. Zwinął się w kłębek. Nie mógł znieść braku tej energii, która otaczała go w ogrodzie. Jego oczy były mokre, wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, jak dziecko, któremu odebrano kogoś bliskiego, jak osoba, która nie rozumie, dlaczego spotkała ją tragedia. Ogarnęła go dziwna rozpacz i poczucie pustki. Powoli podźwignął się i wrócił okrężnymi drogami do pokoju wspólnego. Powracał do codziennego stanu apatii, zrezygnowania. Wiedział, że nigdy więcej nie spotka nieznajomego. Mimo to, dziękował w duchu za ten jeden wieczór. To więcej, niż mógł marzyć, to więcej, niż ośmieliłby się zapragnąć.

Ani kominek, ani ciepła kawa, którą sobie wyczarował, ani puchowa kołdra nie mogły go ogrzać. Trząsł się z zimna, patrząc na czarną różę, bezczelnie pachnącą intensywnie i słodko, drażniącą jego zmysły i jakby śmiejącą się szyderczo prosto w twarz.

-.-


End file.
